Neurolysins are soluble proteins of the zinc metalloprotease family that bind and cleave protein substrates such as angiotensin or neurotensin (typically between pro and tyr residues). As such, neurolysins have been implicated in a number of biological processes and anomalies such as blood pressure regulation, kidney function, pain management, cardiac disease, natriuresis and diabetes. Consequently, neurolysins can act as therapeutics as well as drug targets.